Respirando agua
by sMoKa
Summary: Algo lo inquieta, algo le roba el sueño. Zorro sólo sabe que debe sumergirse en lo más profundo para encontrar las respuestas que necesita. Porque es allí de donde vienen las voces.


**N/A: Zorro es uno de los personajes más perfectos que me he cruzado en el camino del anime. Ojalá fuese mío.**

RESPIRANDO AGUA

Sus ojos divisaron los primeros rayos de luz que hacían contraste en el cielo claro, anunciando el nuevo día. Parpadeó una, dos veces. La luz molestaba los ojos cansados.

Quería que la oscuridad volviera, que lo abrazara con un gélido gesto y le facilitara el descanso, que tanto necesitaba, que tanto anhelaba ahora. Dormir fue para Zorro siempre una escapatoria de enfrentarse a sus heridas, principalmente internas.

Pero no había podido conciliar el sueño. Esta vez no.

Maldita conciencia devoradora. No había tenido pausa alguna desde cuanto lograba recordar, siempre el mismo remordimiento. Lo odiaba. Se preguntó si a los chicos también les comería tanto la cabeza. Todos habían hecho algo de lo que se arrepentían. Quizás su caso era diferente al de ellos. Quizás ellos no le daban tantas vueltas como él. Y eso que él no era así. Pasota, en el completo sentido de la palabra. Seguramente el dormir tanto de día había alterado su sueño de noche. Ahora todos dormían, y él no.

Se apoyó sobre la borda y cerró los ojos. Notaba el barco zarandearse de un lado al otro, mecido por las olas del mar. Oía el choque del agua contra la madera, consideraba el empeño en empujar la nave más y más lejos.

El mar.

Abrió los ojos.

En él se reflejaban las estrellas. En sus olas se desvanecían sus recuerdos, uno a uno, iban desapareciendo. El mar cogía su vida y se la llevaba.

Tan sumido estaba en este ensueño que no advirtió los profundos ronquidos que emanaba su capitán desde el camarote. En la hamaca, donde descansaba el futuro rey de los piratas.

Una brisa matutina lo hizo encogerse de frío, cosa extraña, ya que normalmente aguantaba cambios bruscos de temperatura, aunque era conveniente añadir que le era más fácil acostumbrarse al clima mientras dormía. Esta vez no era sólo el viento que le congelaba los huesos. Tenía miedo. Por primera vez, el estómago se le encogía y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Las entrañas parecían bombear, queriendo escapar de esa situación asfixiante. Esto no era propio de él. Nunca había tenido este tipo de experiencia, excepto cuando uno de sus compañeros se encontraba en peligro de muerte. Se había enfrentado a los seres más despiadados de los siete mares, y siempre se había recuperado de sus heridas con una rapidez que incluso a él le sorprendía. En todas las batallas había tenido seguridad de sí mismo y una fuerza de voluntad que le aseguraba la victoria.

Ahora, durante un amanecer solo a bordo, era el único que estaba despierto y sin que sus ojos viesen mar y más mar. Pocas veces había presenciado un mar tan tranquilo, tan acogedor y tan apropiado para no tener que estar alerta.

¿Por qué, entonces? Apretó la mandíbula y torció una mueca. Agarró la borda fría y tensó todos los músculos, similar a un felino que se prepara para cazar.

En un instante, todo el orgullo, confianza, autoestima y fuerza de carácter se desvanecieron como la espuma del agua. La razón de su existencia poco a poco se desequilibraba, y amenazaba con desaparecer. ¿Con qué fin había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Con qué podía sentirse satisfecho? ¿Cuáles eran sus auténticos deseos? Mihawk había muerto a manos de un desconocido, cuya identidad le llevaría toda la vida descubrir. Este destino parecía ahora tan lejano e insignificante, era increíble cómo había cambiado su mentalidad desde que había dejado de ser un niñato. No había felicidad en su ser, algo le faltaba, algo que nunca podría recuperar. Había empezado a disfrutar de la vida, a pesar de que ella no estuviese a su lado, en este mundo. Sus amigos le habían enseñado que nada era imposible, que la vida era escalar y jamás mirar hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, las profundidades del océano atrajeron su mirada. No, no iba a tomar ningún baño. Debía controlarse y no cometer ninguna locura. Precisamente a él se le caracterizaba por tener autocontrol. Había salvado a Luffy de tantas situaciones alocadas…

Algo le oprimió las sienes en ese momento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Clavó los ojos en la superficie centelleante del agua. El mar… parecía llamarlo, quería atraerlo. Zorro no entendía nada. ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto la cabeza? Sentía que iba a estallarle el coco en mil pedazos. Cientos de voces penetraron en su mente y lo oprimían cada vez más. Llantos, rugidos y otros ruidos que le dejaban la piel de gallina. 'Mi vida ya no tiene sentido' pensó, '¿Voy a tener que soportar esto o…?' No quería ni pensarlo. ¡Menuda tontería! Esto colmaba el vaso de pensamientos absurdos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Le dolía la mandíbula de la fuerza con la que la apretaba. Cierto, a veces no podía controlar su fuerza, pero ¿sus imaginaciones?

En cambio, había algo extraño en aquella agua demasiado tranquila. No lograba quitarle el ojo de encima, es más, sólo se fijaba en un punto sin que su vista se confundiera por el movimiento de las olas. Increíble. Había algo que lo llamaba ahí abajo, algo que le suplicaba compañía. Nada malicioso. No cabía duda. Aquí había gato encerrado. Pero algo le decía a Zorro que era primordial saber quién o qué era que tanto ansiaba su cercanía. Quizás con un baño también se le iba la migraña repentina esa. Quién sabe. Tragó saliva y se quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus partes superiores musculosas y bronceadas. Su cuerpo acalorado a causa del nerviosismo, ni se percató de las corrientes de aire frías presentes a cubierta. Se deshizo también de su faja, que le picaba los abdominales cuando no se encontraba la camiseta en medio. Al igual hizo con las botas, las cuales lanzó lejos, no sabía bien porqué. Se puso de pie en la borda, al lado del ancla. Oh, vaya, se fijó en que ésta estaba mal atada. Se agachó para colocarla bien, y en ese momento -sus pies estaban en medio de las cuerdas del ancla- el barco se sacudió bruscamente y… ¡oh no! Demasiado tarde. Al perder el equilibrio no pudo aferrarse a nada cercano sino al ancla que aguantaba con una mano, y cayó sobre la borda, de boca al agua, aun notando la cuerda en los pies.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe? Se hubiera ganado una buena burla por parte de Sanji si lo hubiera visto. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera había gritado. Al caer al agua, notó cómo la cuerda del ancla había formado un nudo alrededor de su tobillo y se le hundía en la carne, ¡justo en la vieja herida! Apenas quedaban huellas de la cicatriz, pero no era precisamente agradable sentir ese aprieto en la piel. Ya que descendía cada vez más, dedujo que el ancla no se había enganchado en ninguna parte del barco y seguía su usual rutina de anclar cuando se la soltaba. Sería un juego de niños para Zorro cogerla y volver a nadar hacia arriba, pero a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas. Además, quería descubrir antes su verdadero propósito. Se dejó llevar. El agua no parecía tan fría, a pesar de que el impacto al entrar en él le hizo creer por un momento lo contrario. Las corrientes eran como caricias y suaves roces en su piel. Se sentía a gusto. Era muy posible que llegase un enorme monstruo marino y se lo zampara, o que un tiburón lo descuartizara, aunque el mar estuviese tan tranquilo.

La cuerda del ancla que estaba atada a su tobillo cada vez se estrechaba más. Dejó salir unas burbujas de aire de dolor. ¿Es que su fantasía le había jugado una mala pasada? ¿Se lo había imaginado todo? ¿Tan aburrido estaba, como para idear tales memeces? Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una oscuridad total, una negrura fría y espeluznante. La luz del sol que ascendía desde el horizonte flotaba sobre la superficie del agua, y se filtraban finos rayos luminosos que se iban apagando a medida que llegaban al fondo. Todo estaba borroso, el contacto con el agua dañaba sus ojos. Tomó una decisión. Esperaría hasta recibir alguna señal de que no se había equivocado con su propósito. No le importaba lo que pasara sino. Ya nada importaba. Estaba harto de no tener nunca razón, si él decía que él lo había oído, era porque lo había oído. Las excusas en estos casos eran inútiles.

El ancla cometió un ruido sordo al penetrar en la tierra. Quedó tendido a pocos metros del suelo. Sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar el retraso de la siguiente inspiración, les quedaba poco oxígeno para consumir. Pero… ¿en serio no le importaba morir allí? '¿Dónde quedan esos bonitos recuerdos? ¿De dónde viene este sentimiento tan pesimista?' reflexionó. Empezó a sentir el dolor de cabeza ya que no recibía la sangre suficiente por parte de su corazón. Su tráquea se contraía intentando sorber aire de donde no había. Su corazón empezaba a bombear desmesuradamente. Inició un proceso en el que respiraba su propio aire, el que le quedaba en el interior. Contrajo el estómago para aliviar la desesperación de la falta de oxígeno. Joder, que mala pasada. ¿De verdad era el suicidio lo que buscaba? No había duda alguna que estaba a falta de su sano juicio. En fin, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, lo sabía, lo que esperaba no tardaría en llegar.

Parecía aguantar más de lo que había previsto. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y empezaron a temblarle brazos y piernas inconscientemente. Se llevó las manos a la boca, los ojos abiertos como platos. Se le nubló la vista. Sintió un espacioso ardor cubrir sus intestinos y sus pulmones. Abrió la boca y soltó gemidos que al entrar en contacto con el agua se convirtieron en rumores endebles, demasiado débiles.

Empezando a delirar, notó gracias a la poca vista que aún le quedaba, un fulgor a lo lejos, en medio de la oscuridad, que cada vez se hacía más intenso. A medida que su fin se acercaba, aquella luz parecía avanzar hacia aquí. La luz al final del túnel. 'Por fin', sonrió.

Esa 'luz' borrosa se tornaba en algo más diminuto, aunque sabía que estaba ya muy cerca de él. Preparado para dejarse embriagar por esa claridad, cerró los ojos, para no tener que abrirlos nunca más. Entonces, una especie de melodía, un susurro, penetró en sus oídos. Era una voz, la voz de alguien. Abrió los ojos por última vez, al mismo tiempo que reconoció lo que decía aquella voz.

_Zorro_.

La figura que había aparecido delante de él era diminuta y transparente. Mantenía la misma posición que él, boca abajo. Era un ángel. O al menos, eso opinaba él.

El cuerpo estaba relajado, y era en su gran mayoría blanco. La niña de apenas unos trece años llevaba un camisón blanquecino que terminaba por encima de las rodillas. Su piel era casi del mismo tono, demasiado pálida y cuya inigualable suavidad se adivinaba con una sola mirada. Su pelo se mecía por las corrientes del mar, y el negro relumbrante se mezclaba con un azul oscuro que le daba un aspecto casi irreal. Sus ojos fulgúreos eran negros como la boca del lobo, y al mirar en ellos, Zorro creyó adentrarse en un pozo sin salida. La expresión lívida de la chiquita no denotaba ningún rastro de sentimiento, ni bueno ni malo. Nada de nada. Era un cuerpo vacío, que había perdido su alma, que tendía a existir sin sentido, con permiso a observar pero sin responder.

_Zorro._

Sus labios se separaban y se volvían a juntar, despacio. De su garganta provenía un canto lleno de musicalidad, que llamaba su nombre.

_Zorro._

Y Zorro, más que conmovido por esta visión, dejó de reclamar su vida, fue abandonado por su instinto de supervivencia, y se concentró en lo que flotaba frente suyo. De no ser por su falta de poder actuar, las lágrimas podrían haber salido de sus ojos y desaparecer junto a la sustancia que lo rodeaba. Sus brazos, como por arte de magia, se alzaron en dirección al ángel, y por fin respondió a sus llamadas.

_Kuina._

Y entonces, la expresión de la niña inició un proceso de metamorfosis. Su piel pasaba de ser transparente a adquirir color, quedando en un tono crema claro. Su expresión de pronto recobró vivacidad, y sus labios pálidos se tornaron rosados y formaron una sonrisilla. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y la penetración en ellos resultaba agradable en vez de desconcertante. La criatura mostraba su alegría de que él lo hubiera reconocido acercándose más y más a él. Zorro ya no notaba el agua que lo cubría y se le metía por orejas, nariz y boca. No se dio cuenta de que sus pulmones estaban inundados, cuyos impulsos frenéticos por querer coger aire de donde no había ya se habían esfumado. No sentía agonía alguna, ni dolor ni locura. Todos los sentimientos parecían hacer sido barridos por un extraño bienestar, que lo hacía sentirse libre.

_No, nada de esfuerzos, Zorro._

La capacidad de su alma gemela de adivinar sus reflexiones que no sabía exactamente si sucedían en su interior o fuera de sí no lo impresionaba. No creía que ahora algo ya lo impresionase. Quizás ella había repetido sus pensamientos porque interpretó alguna señal, alguna expresión que él le mostraba. No tenía importancia. Pensar ahora era tan… inútil, y en cambio, dejarse llevar era tan… tan _fácil_.

Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, y Zorro no sintió nada en especial al rozar su piel, era tan normal, tan esperado, mucho más que tocar a cualquier otra persona, era incluso más natural que tocarse a sí mismo. La rodeó con sus brazos, y ella aprovechó para encogerse en su pecho desnudo y así quedar totalmente enterrada en su cuerpo. Esto era incluso mejor que una pausa tras un duro entrenamiento, aunque Zorro ya no recordara muy bien cómo se había sentido en sus días al hacer eso. En el instante, o quizás durante toda una la eternidad, Zorro ya no sabía cómo medir el paso del tiempo, porque tampoco le importaba, sentía unirse cuerpo y alma de nuevo, completar su ser por fin. Ella parecía haber quedado en un sueño en el que se sentía a gusto, apoyando sus manos diminutas en el duro ombligo de su mejor amigo.

El sol ya ha dado la señal a los tripulantes del Alma de Merry para despertar. Sería otro día nuevo que toma lugar en sus vidas, otro día en el que predominarían sus ansias a la aventura y la búsqueda de sus respectivos sueños. Lo sería. Y Zorro deseaba tanto que el resto de días de sus vidas siguiese este camino, aunque este día en concreto sería diferente. El primer día para la banda del sombrero de paja sin uno de sus compañeros. El primer día sin Zorro.

…

Y en el fondo del mar, aquel mar que el barco ya ha abandonado hace muchísimo tiempo, aún siguen abrazados ellos dos, aun procesan la unión de cuerpo y espíritu, aún buscan descansar juntos, en paz.

**¿Reviews?** ^^


End file.
